mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
O arco-íris está em sua cabeça
Se uma áthumb|left|400pxrvore cair na floresta e não houver ninguém para ouvir, será que a queda produzirá algum som? A pergunta pode parecer sem sentido, mas a resposta pode levar-nos a uma visão fascinante da natureza do som, das cores, dos sabores, da beleza, do amor e do gênio inventivo do Criador. Quando uma árvore cai, seus ramos provocam deslocação de ar à sua volta, atingem outras árvores e, por fim, batem no chão com força. Todas as colisões de objetos contra objetos ou de objetos com o ar geram movimentos vibratórios, os quais se deslocam como uma onda. As vibrações das moléculas do ar ou ondas de som são controladas por leis físicas mensuráveis com exatidão. A natureza e o tamanho dos objetos colidentes e a força com que se impactam, controlam a forma e a complexidade das ondas sonoras, que se movem pelo ar em velocidade constante, controladas com precisão pelas leis da física. Assim pode parecer que o som é totalmente controlado pelas leis da física. Contudo, essa é uma conclusão prematura porque, até aqui, o que descrevemos são vibrações das moléculas do ar. Como essas vibrações se tornam um som? O ouvido Quando a árvore cai, um lenhador está trabalhando por perto. As ondas do som, ou moléculas do ar em vibração, produzem a oscilação de seus tímpanos e esse movimento é transmitido ao ouvido interno, onde uma longa fileira de receptores reage a elas. Os receptores de uma das extremidades da fileira respondem às ondas mais longas, percebidas por nós com sons graves. Os receptores da outra ponta são ativados por vibrações curtas, que percebemos como sons agudos. Entre os dois extremos há muitos outros receptores, cada um sintonizado numa faixa sonora intermediária e conectado ao cérebro por um nervo transmissor do sinal. O cérebro interpreta os sinais, permitindo-nos perceber o som. Que tipo de sinal viaja ao longo de cada um dos nervos, conectando cada receptor ao cérebro? Seria um som que caminha através do nervo? Não, cada nervo transmite somente um impulso ou sinal elétrico. Os sinais elétricos de um receptor de sons graves e os sinais de um receptor de sons agudos são fisiologicamente os mesmos. Cada receptor do ouvido interno tem sua própria conexão nervosa com o cérebro. A única maneira de o cérebro saber se o som é grave ou agudo é através do nervo que transmite o sinal. Até aqui não temos nenhum som, somente vibrações aéreas de moléculas e impulsos elétricos ao longo de nervos. Como a conexão entre o ouvido e o cérebro consiste apenas em impulsos elétricos, a origem do som de uma árvore caindo deve vir de algum lugar dentro do cérebro. Não há nenhum som viajando ao longo dos nervos; somente eletricidade. De alguma forma, o cérebro recebe os pulsos elétricos de vários nervos e os traduz numa percepção consciente a que chamamos “som”. O que percebemos como som é estritamente uma sensação gerada pelo cérebro. Leis da física e da química governam as vibrações das moléculas do ar e suas interações para tornar a vida possível, mas a vida é muito mais do que essas leis. A vida resulta de uma organização muito complexa não definida por elas, do mesmo modo que o desenho do seu carro não é controlado pelas leis da natureza, mas teve de ser criado. Somente o cérebro é capaz de produzir a sensação de som. Para ilustrar porque um som não pode ser produzido somente por leis físicas, compare as conexões do ouvido com as conexões de um teclado de computador. Quando apertamos a tecla da letra M ou G, um sinal elétrico é enviado ao processador e trabalhado para reproduzir a letra correta na tela do monitor. Porém, as letras M ou G, como aparecem no monitor, são criadas dentro do com-putador e controladas pelas conexões entre teclado e monitor. A atividade elétrica num computador ou no cérebro cessaria imediatamente sem as leis da física, mas a forma das letras e a que teclas estão associadas não são controladas por qualquer lei da natureza – elas foram projetadas por um engenheiro. Assim, um especialista em computadores pode mudar facilmente as conexões para, ao se pressionar a tecla M, aparecer um G no monitor. Da mesma forma, as leis físicas não podem determinar qual o som que vem de cada nervo; isso é feito por uma conexão arbitrária do ouvido. Se pudéssemos penetrar o interior do cérebro, desconectar os nervos e inverter as ligações, as vibrações agudas seriam percebidas como sons graves porque a parte do cérebro que gera essa percepção seria estimulada pela inversão das conexões. Uma flauta soaria como uma tuba e uma tuba seria percebida como uma flauta. A vista Vamos agora nos deslocar dos ouvidos para os olhos. A luz dos raios solares se reflete nos objetos à nossa volta. Alguns desses raios atingem os receptores luminosos da retina no fundo do olho. A maior parte dos raios de luz que chegam às folhas de uma árvore é absorvida, mas a luz verde é refletida. Quando um receptor de luz é ativado por um raio luminoso, envia uma mensagem ao cérebro. Que tipo de mensagem é essa? Esses raios atingem nossa retina e enxergamos as folhas como verdes. Um vestido vermelho reflete os raios vermelhos e nossos olhos se encantam com a beleza da brilhante cor vermelha do vestido, assim como da garota que o está usando. É um impulso elétrico do mesmo tipo daqueles enviados pelo ouvido em resposta às vibrações do ar. Assim, se os mesmos impulsos elétricos transportam informações sobre ondas de som e raios de luz, por que nosso cérebro não se confunde? Pela mesma razão que um computador sabe a diferença entre o sinal da tecla M e o sinal da tecla G. Os circuitos que saem de cada tecla chegam a diferentes pontos dentro do computador. Igualmente, os nervos que partem da retina chegam a um lugar especial no cérebro, um nervo específico para cada sinal visual. Todas as informações procedentes desses ner-vos chegam ao cérebro como impulsos elétricos, e ele as interpreta como uma imagem visual. Mas assim como tanto os raios de luz de ondas curtas como os de ondas longas são comunicados ao cérebro pelo mesmo tipo de sinal elétrico, o modo de interpretação desses sinais é o resultado de instruções (como os programas de computador) programadas para interpretar os sinais elétricos de cada parte do nervo ótico, e produzir a imagem visual correta. Em outras palavras, nossa percepção das cores vermelha e verde é o resultado de um sistema de processamento de informações. Nada nas leis da física define as características desse sistema; ele teve de ser inventado por um projetista inteligente. Alguém pode argumentar que os comprimentos da onda luminosa produtores das cores variadas são bem conhecidos dos físicos e é perfeitamente previsível que o comprimento de onda será visto como uma cor específica. Sim, isso é verdade, em parte. Os comprimentos de onda do espectro visível da luz são o resultado de leis físicas precisas, e o modo como são refletidos pelas diferentes substâncias é uma característica bem consistente da natureza. Também é verdade que podemos prever que comprimento de onda iremos ver usualmente na cor verde. Mas as exceções são a chave para solucionar esse enigma. O fato de a maioria de nós enxergar o verde como resposta ao mesmo comprimento de onda luminosa, somente confirma o fato de que o cérebro é programado de forma muito confiável; podemos ter certeza de observar o verde sempre da mesma forma. Mas isso não é o mesmo para todos. Algumas pessoas são incapazes de distinguir algumas cores; elas não podem diferenciar o verde do vermelho. Será que as leis da física mudam quando seus olhos são estimulados pela luz? Claro que não, o comprimento de onda da luz refletida pelas folhas continua o mesmo. A diferença está na interpretação ocorrente no cérebro e no sistema ótico, produzida por uma instrução defeituosa na decodificação dos comprimentos de onda do vermelho e do verde. Felizmente, o daltonismo não é um problema comum, e na maioria dos casos está limitado ao vermelho e ao verde. Isso nos diz que o centro cerebral de interpretação da luz é extremamente estável e confiável, mas, ainda assim, parece ser dependente da organização do cérebro. Noutras palavras, as cores que vemos não são controladas pelas leis da natureza, mas são o resultado do modo como o Criador projetou nosso cérebro. As cores, como nós as percebemos, existem somente nas espécies animais cujos cérebros produzem essa percepção cromática. Portanto, o arco-íris está em nossa cabeça. Se inventássemos um instrumento para detectar a luz, ele poderia somente medir o comprimento de onda luminosa, e não detectar que cor os seres humanos perceberiam quando seus cérebros a interpretassem. Agora, lembrando a experiência que discutimos antes: desconectar as ligações nervosas do ouvi-do. Imagine que pudéssemos desligar o nervo do ouvido e invertêlo. Todavia, desta vez, imagine que pudéssemos desligar dois nervos, um do ouvido e um do olho, e trocá-los. Agora, o processador sonoro do cérebro receberia sinais elétricos do olho, e o processador visual captaria os sinais de ouvido. O que veríamos e ouviríamos? “Escutaríamos” a luz e “veríamos” o som! Com certeza nos confundiríamos completamente porque o processador visual não tem o programa certo para interpretar a informação sonora. Entretanto, veríamos algum tipo de padrão gerado pelos sinais sonoros. Escutaríamos também sons estranhos! O sentimento do amor Recorde-se de um momento especial em que você estava de mãos dadas com a pessoa amada, desfrutando os sons e as cores de uma linda paisagem montanhosa. Os sentimentos de amor e companheirismo tornaram as cores e os sons mais vívidos. De onde vieram essas sensações? Que leis da natureza controlam esses sentimentos, experiências, memórias e pensamentos em seu cére-bro, os quais são a parte fundamental do sentimento de amor? O toque suave do ente querido em sua mão apenas estimulou os receptores do tato, e enviou sinais elétricos a pontos específicos do cérebro. Isso soa romântico, não é? Se parássemos por aqui entenderíamos de física e química, mas não de amor e romance. Essa experiência sentimental não pode ser descrita pelas leis da física ou da química. É verdade que as leis da natureza unem as moléculas que tornam a vida possível, mas somente o cérebro é capaz de saber o significado daquele toque especial e de gerar um sentimento único, diferente daquele que seria produzido em resposta a outro toque suave. Amizade, companheirismo e amor são um belo sistema de relações dependentes de um programa analítico de informações inventado pelo Criador e colocado em nossos cérebros, do mesmo modo que os centros da percepção sonora e cromática. Cremos que o amor exista porque o Criador nos ama e pretende que experimentemos relações muito além da física e da química, e nos levem a um tipo de contentamento e romance que somente um Deus pessoal compreende e pode compartilhar conosco, visando a iluminar nossa vida. O amor é uma invenção divina, programado em nossos cérebros. O amor, assim como o arco-íris, está em nossas cabeças. A genialidade de nosso mundo sensorial Todo o nosso universo de percepções de sons, imagens, cores, odores (sim, as fragrâncias envolvem o mesmo princípio) e a mágica do amor, são produzidos por informações cerebrais e não pelas leis acústicas ou óticas. Na próxima vez que você assistir a um concerto orquestral, ou sentar-se à beira de um bosque ao entardecer, ouvindo o coral de pássaros e assistindo às transformações das cores do pôr-do-sol, pense sobre a fonte de todos esses estímulos sensoriais. Os vários instrumentos da orquestra e os diferentes cantos dos pássaros estão vibrando nas moléculas do ar de modo único, e a atmosfera reflete os raios solares de diferentes comprimentos de onda. Toda essa física tem seu próprio fascínio, mas não produz uma sinfonia ou um pôr-do-sol deslumbrante. O som cativante da sinfonia e as cores inebriantes do pôr-do-sol são produzidos pelo cérebro. São presentes que o Criador nos deu por meio de instruções e conexões. Ele programou em nossos cérebros aquilo que a mente usa para transformar vibrações friamente precisas do ar, em algo que percebemos como extraordinariamente belo, uma experiência que desejamos compartilhar com alguém que amamos. Se uma árvore cair na floresta e não houver ninguém para ouvir, esse acontecimento faz algum ruído? Não, ele faz o ar vibrar, mas o som é produzido somente dentro do cérebro. O que tudo isso significa? Como as criaturas vieram a ter esse equipamento de audição, visão, olfato e amor em suas cabeças? Por mais de cem anos, a ciência vem explicando tal fato como resultado de mutações e sele-ção natural – processos naturais puramente impessoais. Sugerimos neste texto uma interpretação diferente, que leve a descobertas fascinantes sobre a natureza do som, das cores, do sabor, da beleza, do amor e da genialidade inventiva do Criador que as produziu. Como podemos estar tão certos de ver a mão do Criador nisso tudo? Na verdade não podemos provar isso, da mesma forma que ninguém também pode comprovar o contrário; mas cremos que é uma escolha filosófica perfeitamente racional. A ciência pode contribuir muito no sentido de fazer-nos compreender como nossos cérebros e outros sistemas naturais trabalham e como os organismos mudam. Há evidência abundante para a microevolução e para o surgimento de novas espécies, mas há uma falta grave de indícios convincentes de um mecanismo genético que produza um novo sistema orgânico, ou que transforme uma forma animal básica em outra.* Não podemos provar que o cérebro não poderia evoluir sem a existência de um projetista inteligente, mas as ciências naturais carregam o pesado fardo de ter de nos provar que poderia. Mesmo a melhor ciência não dispõe de provas para demonstrar que as maravilhas do cérebro humano, por exemplo, poderiam surgir sem um sábio projetista que compreende e inventou um órgão tão sofisticado e habilidoso – um órgão capaz de produzir uma sinfonia de sons, imagens e amor, que torna a vida tão bela. Na visão da ciência moderna, as leis impessoais da química e da física são a verdade definitiva. Mas cremos que Deus é um Ser real e em Seu universo as relações pessoais são de importância primordial. Deus é o inventor e governante das leis da natureza, e Ele as usa de forma consistente para fazer funcionar o Universo. Mas elas não são Seu motivo para a criação e nem Sua mais valiosa feitura. Para Deus, as relações pessoais e a capacidade amigos compartilharem a contemplação das maravilhas estéticas do Universo por Ele criado são muito mais importantes que as leis naturais. As leis da natureza são somente Seus instrumentos para prover algo mais importante – seres vivos racionais capazes de experimentar relacionamentos e responder ao amor de Deus. Os seres humanos nunca poderão compreender a Deus, enquanto não entenderem e aceitarem Sua natureza como um Ser real, para quem a lei natural é tão-somente um meio de dar sustentação à Sua mais alta prioridade – as relações de amor entre seres que podem manter relacionamentos de confiança, porque escolheram livremente assim fazê-lo. Leonard Brand (Ph.D. pela Universidade de Cornell) ensina Biologia e Paleontologia, e é titular do Departamento de Ciências Biológicas e da Terra, na Universidade de Loma Linda, Califórnia, EUA. Ernest Schwab (Ph.D .pela Universidade de Loma Linda) ensina Anatomia e Fisiologia na Escola de Profissões da Saúde da Universidade de Loma Linda. Este artigo foi condensado de um ensaio publicado pelos autores em Origins 58 (2005), pp. 45-56. * Ver L. R. Brand, Faith, Reason, and Earth History (Berrien Springs, Michigan: Editora da Andrews University, 1997), e Beginnings: Are Science and Scripture Partners in the Search for Origins? (Nampa, Idaho: Pacific Press, 2006). Ver também L. Spetner, Not by Chance! Shattering the Modern Theory of Evolution (Brooklin, Nova Iorque: The Judaica Press, 1998). Diálogo